Skater Boy
by Allers3
Summary: Roxas was a skater boy, Namine was the popular girl. He wasn't good enough for her... Songfic- Sk8r Boi by Avril Lavine. Namixas/RokuShi.


**So I was had Sk8r Boi (Avril Lavine) stuck in my head. And I was thinking about how Roxas is such a skater boy. So, I started thinking, and realized that it was a perfect song for a Namixas fic! :D Sooo, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Kingdom Hearts, then Roxas would be the main character. ;D And I don't own the song, either. **

_He was a boy _

_She was a girl _

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

_He was a punk _

_She did ballet _

_What more can I say?_

Namine barely glanced up as Roxas Hikari appeared on his skateboard- but only because she was standing with her friends. They didn't know about her crush, and she couldn't afford to lose the social status such a thing would cost her.

_He wanted her _

_She'd never tell- secretly she wanted him as well _

_But all of her friends _

_Stuck up their nose _

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes_

"Eww, _low-riding _much?" Kairi sneered as the boy passed by. Roxas blatantly ignored the comment, though he glanced up and looked at Namine. The blonde girl was surprised, to say the least, when she saw the smile on his face.

Kairi had the decency to wait until Roxas was out or earshot before speaking again. "Well s_omeone _has a crush." The redhead snickered.

Namine froze. "W-what?" she stuttered. Had her friend really figured her out so easily…?

_He was a sk8er boi _

_She said see you later boy _

_He wasn't good enough for her _

_She had a pretty face _

_But her head was up in space _

_She needed to come back down to earth_

"Um, _hello? _Are you okay, Nami?" Olette, a pretty girl with brown hair in pigtails and green eyes, spoke. "Roxas. Didn't you notice him looking at you?"

"…Oh…" Namine replied quietly. No, Olette and Kairi were wrong. Roxas probably liked that Xion girl he was always with.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Namine. You really need to stop spacing out. This is _beautiful _gossip right here. _Imagine _Roxas had a chance with you…"

_5 years from now _

_She still sits at home _

_Feeding the baby, she's all alone_

Stupid, _stupid. _Namine had managed to get herself knocked up and pregnant at 22. Stupid Seifer hadn't even _considered_ staying with her to raise the baby… _Stupid… _

_She turns on tv _

_Guess who she sees _

_Sk8er boi rockin' on MTV_

With a sigh, Namine put the sleeping infant in his crib, then headed to the living room. She plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote, quickly flipping to her favorite channel- MTV. What she saw made her jaw drop.

Was that… _Roxas?_

_She calls up her friends _

_They already know _

_And they've all get _

_Tickets to see his show_

Namine grabbed her cell phone, quickly hitting speed dial number 2. Kairi picked up after one ring.

"Namine?"

"Hey, Kairi. Are you watching MTV…?"

"Oh, yeah. Why?"

"Isn't that Roxas Hikari?"

"Yup! Isn't he just _dreamy…?"_

…Wait, what? Wasn't this the same Roxas Hikari that Kairi had bugged all throughout high school?

"Uh, yeah…"

"Oh, Nami, that reminds me! 'Lette and me got tickets to his show! We've got an extra, so you can come with!"

"… Sure, Kairi. I'll see you there…"

_She tags along _

_Stands in the crowd _

_Looks up at the man that she turned down…_

It was really him.

It was Roxas.

He had the same messy blond hair, the same beautiful blue eyes, even if he had grown a few inches within the past five years.

Had she _really _ignored him…?

_He was a sk8er boi _

_She said see you later boy _

_He wasn't good enough for her _

_Now he's a super star _

_Slamming on his guitar _

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_He was a sk8er boi _

_She said see you later boy _

_He wasn't good enough for her _

_Now he's a super star _

_Slamming on his guitar _

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

Roxas Hikari wasn't just adored for his looks, Namine learned. He had an amazing singing voice- and his guitar playing wasn't half bad. The continuous screaming that blared from the stands proved that she wasn't the only one who thought so.

_Sorry girl but you missed out _

_Well, tough luck that boy's mine now _

_We are more than just good friends _

_This is how the story ends _

_Too bad that you couldn't see, _

_See the man that boy could be _

_There is more that meets the eye_

_I see the soul that is inside_

After the show, Namine was dragged along with Kairi and Olette to get their CDs signed- Namine wouldn't admit it, but she was nervous. Would Roxas even remember her…? And if he did, what if he remembered her as the bitch that hadn't directly insulted him, but stood by and watched as her friends did? As the girl who ignored his very existence?

By the time it was their turn, Namine's stomach was turning summersaults.

Kairi was in front of their group. She approached Roxas with a squeal of pure fangirl delight.

"Ohmigod _Roxas! _Do you remember me? Kairi! From high school! Remember?" She managed to fit it all into one breath. The way she was smiling, I though her face might break.

Roxas noticeably scowled. He muttered something that sounded like "Oh, I remember alright…" before roughly grabbing Kairi's CD and scrawling his signature on it. Kairi gave another squeal before skipping over to the side to wait for Namine and Olette.

Olette didn't freak as much as Kairi had, but she still seemed excited. Roxas seemed to remember her, too.

'_My turn…' _Namine thought. She stepped foreword.

Roxas widened his eyes, recognition dawning over his features. "Namine?" he said quietly. "Namine Snow?"

The girl nodded shyly. "Hi, Roxas." Her voice was quiet.

Their little reunion was interrupted by a raven-haired girl who Namine recognized instantly.

"Oh, hey Xion." Happiness was evident on Roxas' features as he spoke. For some reason, Namine's stomach twisted uncomfortably at this observation. "Xion, you remember Namine, right? From high school…?"

Xion frowned, squinting somewhat before her lips formed an 'o', and she nodded. "Hey, uh, Namine…? Could I talk to you for a minute? Privately?"

Though she was confused, Namine nodded. She let Xion take her wrist and pull her gently off to the side, away from Kairi and Olette and Roxas. Once they were alone, Xion took a deep breath and faced the blonde girl.

"Listen, Namine… Did you ever find out that Roxas liked you?"

Namie blinked, not sure that she'd heard Xion right. "Pardon?"

Xion sighed. "He liked you, Namine. Like, he _liked _you. Ignoring him… you broke his heart."

Namine flinched. "I… I didn't…" She faltered, not sure what to say.

"I'm not trying to be a bitch. I actually hope we could be friends… But the thing is, you really hurt him. We're together now, and… well, I just don't want you to hurt him again, okay?"

"I… no… I wouldn't… hurt him… on purpose…" Namine's voice was a near whisper by the time she was finished.

Xion smiled slightly. "Alright. Thank you, Namine." She slipped the blonde girl a piece of paper. "My email. Like I said, I hope we can be friends."

_He's just a boy _

_And Im just a girl _

_Can I make it any more obvious _

_We are in love _

_Haven't you heard _

_How we rock each others world _

_I'm with the sk8er boi _

_I said see you later boy _

_I'll be back stage after the show _

_I'll be at the studio _

_Singing the song we wrote _

_About a girl he used to know _

"So, what did that girl want?" Kairi demanded once Namine had rejoined her friends. "She seemed to know Roxas, too. She looks kinda familiar, actually. Do you think-"

Namine cut off Kairi's babbling with her next words. "She's his girlfriend. Let's go."

_I'm with the sk8er boi _

_I said see you later boy _

_I'll be back stage after the show _

_I'll be at the studio _

_Singing the song we wrote _

_About a girl he used to know_

… **Wow, that turned out a lot more depressing than I intended it. And it turned into a RokuShi, haha. **

**Also… did I seriously just get Nami knocked up by **_**Seifer? **_

**I suppose it fit his character more than, say, Sora's.**

**ANYWAYS. R&R, people! Peace,**

**~Ally**


End file.
